The Danvers Daughter
by makeyda-keyda-key21
Summary: Brother and sister. Sister and brother. In every family, there's the golden one and the troublesome one. Caleb and his baby sister, JJ, are the average family. But, with most families, a secret is hidden beneath the floorboards.
1. Pitch Black

**Preface:**

**Darkness was creeping towards the horizon, consuming the world into a frenzy of shadows and blackness. The wind had changed, speeding around me in a whirlwind of leaves and dust. **

**The thumping drum against my ribs timed my breathes. Silence crept around, nothing above a whisper. **

**And I thought to myself: I wasn't looking into the world. The blackness wasn't devouring me. But yet, it was his eyes. **

**My breathe was harsh, but in a bold fury, I snarled at him. 'Fuck you'. **

**(!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Pitch black engulfed her as she stood tall upon the cliff, awaiting their arrival. She stared down onto the licking flames of the bonfire, viewing the people partying through the night. The wind wrapped around her, circling her, blowing violently the strands of violet hair across her face. She turned, facing her 'brothers'.

'Jenson, you were meant to stay home,' her brother, Caleb, warned.

'And yet, here I stand,' she chuckled. 'Big brother, you worry too much'.

Caleb chuckled. 'And for good reasons, JJ'.

She smirked, lightly. 'Don't you trust me?'

'No one does, baby girl,' Pogue grinned.

'I'll keep an eye on her,' Reid suggested.

'Now _that_, concerns me,' Caleb teased.

'Boys, are we going?' JJ said. 'Or not?'

Reid walked to her, taking her hand. 'Let's drop in'.

His usual piercing blue eyes flashed the blackest night, as he stepped off the cliff, JJ attached to his side.

'Jesus Reid! Warn me next time!' JJ gasped.

His loud laugh echoed the face of the cliff and bounced back. Tyler back flipped beside the two, laughing.

The drop was short lived and Reid's feet touched the ground. He lazily draped an arm over JJ's shoulders and walked to the Dell's party. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler beside one another.

The music loudly projected from the large speakers by the DJ, and vibrated under their feet. Dancing teens swayed to the beat and drank from their cups. They stumbled over each other, in a drunken manner, some not even managing to stand back up.

Familiar and unfamiliar faces stared at JJ and her 'brothers', rudely. She felt the urge to growl or snarl just to -easily- scare them. Though, she just glared at anyone who got too close for her comfort.

JJ spotted a friend. Still attached to Reid's side, JJ made her way over to a tan girl, talking to a blonde haired girl.

'Kate,' JJ called, catching the attention of the tan teen.

'Hey JJ! I thought you couldn't come?' Kate stated, curiously.

_I wasn't meant to _JJ thought, smugly as Reid smirked, 'she wasn't meant to'.

Kate laughed. 'Does Caleb know?'

"Does Caleb know' what?' Caleb asked, stepping beside his sister.

'Me not coming,' JJ laughed.

Caleb grinned at Kate. 'Hey Kate.'

'Hey, this is Sarah, by the way,' Kate said, gesturing to the blonde.

'Hello,' she whispered.

'I'm JJ. Nice to meet you Sarah,' JJ greeted herself.

Sarah smiled. 'Same.'

As everyone introduced themselves, someone shoved passed JJ's shoulder, causing her to loose her footing. Luckily, Reid had a hold on her.

JJ glared at the frizzy haired girl, who sneered at her.

'Watch it, Snider!' JJ snarled.

'Make me, Danvers!' the drunken girl slurred.

JJ stepped forward, but Reid's grip had tightened, restraining her.

Caleb noticed the girl and frowned as she drifted in front of him.

'Hi Caleb'. Her attempt at purring his name was wasted.

'Kira,' he mono-toned.

'How was your summer?'

'Fan-fucking-tastic,' JJ seethed through her clenched teeth.

Kira didn't hear. Her stare happened upon Sarah.

'I'm Kira,' she said, the hint of jealously and bitterness smothered her tone.

'Sarah'.

'Oh, from the Boston public? Tell me, how does one get from a public to Spencer?' Kira sneered.

'With her legs closed,' JJ answered over the snickering peers.

Kira whipped around to JJ, and then over JJ's shoulder. She grinned stupidly large.

Aaron Abbot, Kira's jock boyfriend walked his way to his girlfriends' side, alongside his lackey, Bordy.

'I think you owe Kira an apology, Danvers,' he demanded.

JJ snorted. 'Go blow a man, you whore. I don't owe her anything! She's the one who should be saying sorry.'

Reid tilted his head to the ground, snickering.

'Your posers wanna make me puke,' Bordy belched.

Reid smirked, looking to Bordy in amusement. 'Is that so?'

A boy came between the two groups, standing in between JJ and Kira, preferably the smartest move.

He turned to Kira. 'You were being kind if bitchy'.

Reid's head nuzzled into JJ's hair, hiding the sudden change in eye color, and Bordy gagged, effectively vomiting all over Aaron's back.

Reid, Tyler, Pogue and JJ laughed as a voice yelled into the crowd.

'I just got a phone call, and the cops are on their way!'

People scattered into the forest, searching for their awaiting rides home. JJ was thrown onto Reid's back and he ran into the forest. She was thrown off beside her black motorcycle she'd driven.

Reid strutted away from her, but the obvious flicker in his eyes, made her weary to jump on the bike.

Slowly, she slid onto the seat and cautiously turned the key in the ignition. To her relief, nothing happened. Then, that was her problem. Nothing. No life in the bike, no purr.

'Son of a bitch!' she snarled.

'What's wrong?' shouted Caleb, from his stance by Tyler's black SUV.

'My bike won't start!' her glare was shot at Reid.

He smirked and his eyes flickered. The bike roared to life and she flipped Reid off, riding alongside to the hummer.

She reached the driver's side window, where Reid sat, and stuck her head in the window.

'Do it again, and I won't hesitate to rip off your dick,' she said, too sweetly.

'How?' he smirked, his piercing eyes dancing with amusement.

'You were the one to teach me how to handle a knife,' she smiled, leaning out of the window.

'Ooh,' Reid said. 'Feisty little minx, aren't we?'

'Guys, we gotta go!' Caleb called from the back seat.

Reid smirked. 'See you, baby girl'.

He leaned his head out of the window and swiftly kissed JJ across the cheek. He drove off, smirking, knowing the loud purr behind him gaining.

They raced each other, pursued by a police cruiser. JJ gracefully swiveled her bike out of the way of a tree stump. She grinned, excitedly as she peeked at the hummer beside her. The were tied as they made their way into the clearing of marble head, sufficiently losing the cops.

JJ, knowing full well what was up ahead, sped up.

'Reid…' Caleb warned, watching the blurry structure of JJ.

'I wanna see how far she'll go,' Reid murmured.

Closer to the cliff's edge, just a mere twenty feet away.

'Reid... ' Tyler gulped.

'Hold on,' he said.

Ten feet. That's when Reid slammed on the breaks. The hummer skidded to a halt, but JJ pushed further, until sharply turning her handle bars the right.

She looked down at the mere inches between her and the choppy water, several meters below.

She stood on the seat, and turned her back to the cliff. The four boys, watched her as she spread her arms beside her and sighed, happily.

Caleb growled. 'Jenson Jade-Eve Danvers! Don't you dare!'

'But I want to feel….' She sighed, smiling.

Then, she leaned back and began falling. 'FREE!'

The wind was running through her strands of violet hair, brushing against her face. Turning, she faced the water and grinned.

Of course, she could easily Use, but tonight, she kept falling, right into the rough sea with a small splash.

Coldness grew around her and she broke upon the surface, gasping for air.

The boys had rushed to the cliff's edge, searching for their youngest. Reid smirked, spotting the small figure of his eyes interests.

She was scaling the walls, climbing up to the boys. As she came into view, Reid saw her pitch black eyes.

'That's a fucking hot look!' he grinned.

She grinned up at him, her fringe falling in her eyes. Her straight hair had darkened and stuck to her sides.

Only a few meters below the boys, JJ heaved herself up, flying through the air into a back flip. JJ landed with a knee thumped to the ground.

Turning to the boys, she smirked. 'I'll see you at school boys'.

She walked back to her bike. Caleb was shaking his head, Tyler was still in a state of shock, and Pogue was chuckling silently.

Reid leaned against her bike, smirking.

'Yes, Blondie?' she joked.

' You're an idiot,' he chuckled.

'Meh, that's my problem.'

' I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl,' he grinned.

Reid walked away.

'Seeya,' JJ called.

She jumped on her bike and sped off, after the SUV.


	2. Mindless Chatter

**Hello to all! Chapter one is literally, just the introduction. Explaining people, relations and relationships. If you are confused about something, just review and ask away. Criticism is welcome. Seriously! I don't care! I love opinions though! **

**Oh, and Reid and JJ are not dating. Yet. They fuck around a lot, though. Causing peeps to think they are dating, tho. So, just making it clear. **

**Enjoy kiddies!!**

**(!!!!!!!!!) **

**JJ-pov**

I was twiddling my thumbs, mindlessly as Caleb bounded up the stairs to me. I looked up at him under my eyelashes. He scowled down at me.  
'That was a stupid stunt,' he grunted. 'That you pulled'.  
'I know,' I sighed.

I stood up and we walked to the front door. Caleb was turning the doorknob as I smirked.  
'It was pretty cool, wasn't it?'  
called grinned at me. 'Yeah, it was pretty cool'.

Inside, the stench of wine and smoke wafted and circled the air. I held my breathe as I strolled into the living area.  
She sat there, in the armchair, staring into the flickering fireplace. He head turned to us and I stared at her with saddened eyes.  
My mum, Evelyn, was once beautiful, but –like humans- she was only mortal. Her pale skin was wrinkling and defined lines etched her features. Her addiction to smoking and drinking helped with the early wrinkles and short, wheezy voice.

Her eyes were emotionless as she gave us a blank look. Held in the tips of her fingers, was a half empty glass of red wine.

'Go upstairs, Jenson. I'll deal with mum,' Caleb murmured.  
I nodded and began walking up the large, marble staircase. I could already hear the slurred bickering of my mother, rising as she continued her rant.  
I began running. Down the hallway, right to the end. A lone door was painted with blotchy colours of violet, black, grey and white.  
Opening the door, I flicked the switch to see my glass, balcony doors swung open.

Cautiously, I stalked to the doors and saw the figure of Reid.  
I sighed. 'You know, the front door saves a lot of time.'  
He didn't even turn. I saw his smirk. 'Yes, but your brother wouldn't like it if I dropped by and said 'hey man, instead of sneaking into your baby sisters room, I figured I'll just use the front door''.  
I chuckled. 'Good point'.  
I walked beside him and peered out into the dark night. Shadows lurked the damp ground, making the trees look huge. My view was the forest and back yard. It was very pretty at night.

'So. What brings you to my room?' I asked, giving Reid a sideward's glance.  
He smirked his usual cocky smirk. Might I add, it looked damn fine on him too.  
_I'm just saying it did_.  
'Got bored. And you, little one, always seem to have some kind of fun'.  
I scoffed a laugh. 'Oh yes. 'Cause that won't annoy Caleb will it?'  
'see?'  
I laughed, loudly. 'Bite me, Garwin'  
You have those days where you seem to slip on your words. Tonight was my shining debut.  
Reid smirked and opened his mouth close to my neck. His teeth grazed the skin.  
'Rhetorical!' I hissed, pointing an accusing finger on his nose.  
He mocked a pout.  
I shook my head. 'Idiot'.  
'You know you love it,' he smirked.  
I scoffed. 'Ha!'  
He turned to the shadowing night. Silence slithered through the air.

I sighed.  
Reid sighed.  
I gave him a sideways glance and frowned, un amused.  
'What?' he said, innocently.  
'Very funny, you fucker,' I sighed.  
'You know it, baby'.  
I scoffed a snort. 'Dumbass'.  
'Why do people say that?'  
'uh, 'cause you are'.  
We giggled, silently.

We'd retreated back into my room. The night growing too cold for us to stay outside.  
We sat in the middle of my bed, talking.  
'You should be leaving soon, Reid. Caleb is a man of routine- he'll be here in a few minutes,' I sighed, mocking a British accent.  
Reid smirked. 'I know'.  
I squinted my eyes, suspiciously. He seemed unfazed by the fact that he could, seriously, be murdered in a few short minutes. Caleb would lose it if he saw Reid in my room. In the dark. On my bed. And wrapped in the covers and blankets. Very close to me.  
I could feel his warm breathe blowing through strands of my hair, tickling my neck. He was lying on his back, propped on his elbows. I sat between his legs, fiddling with the fingerless gloves Reid wore.  
He grabbed my fingers, as I tried pulling the black gloves off.

I giggled, fighting for them. 'I wanna wear them!'  
'No!' Reid grunted, bashing my wrists together.  
His hands created shackles around my wrists.  
'Hey!'

He twirled me around, so my stomach lay across his chest. I gave him a devilish glare.  
'That hurt, bimbo'.  
He smirked, amused. 'Good'.  
I mock pouted, struggling to upright myself. It was like an iron cage!  
'Argh!' I growled. 'Let me go!'  
He pretended to think about it for a minute. 'Ah... No'.  
I huffed. 'Asshole'.  
He grinned crookedly. 'Bimbo'.  
'Pussy,' I smirked.  
Oh, he hated that one! It was priceless! Reid glared at me and growled. I grinned, victorious.  
'What? No snappy bitch about that?'

Before he could remark, my doorknob twisted with an audible shake and creak.  
I gasped and flew up, so I was sitting on my cushions. Pushing a confused Reid off the edge of my bed, the door swung open. Caleb stood, leaning against the door frame.

'Hey,' I sighed, catching my breathe.  
He half smiled. 'Hey. Mum's passed out.'  
I grimaced noticeably.  
'Get some sleep, JJ. Okay?'

'Fine'.  
Caleb gave a nod and a small grunt, before closing my door.  
Crawling to the edge of the bed, I found Reid grinning. His shining white teeth glowed in the darkness.  
'I have never been pushed off a bed willingly before.'  
There was nothing else to do but laugh at him.


	3. Predictable Dinner

**We meet again. Heh Heh. Soz for the slow update but school don't allow this website! Its 'forbidden'! Bleh!! Oh well….. Okay so for the next chapters I need some handy ideas….. Help me and review. Ill consider everyone's opinions and ideas and most of them will probly end up in my story somewhere. Sooo get goin and r&r. ta! **

**(!!!!!!!!)**

The first streaks of sunlight painted the skies and shone through my windows. I groaned and cringed under the covers. Surprisingly, I was unable to move. Popping my eyes open, I found the arms of Reid wrapped around me squeezing me stomach each time I squirmed.  
'Reid,' I whispered. 'Reid. REID.'  
'What?!' he whined. 'Jesus'.  
'Get the fuck up, before Caleb realizes your ass is in here,' I yawned.  
'Where's my ass? I can't find it. Can you help me look for it?' he smirked.  
His eyes were still closed.  
'Heh heh oof!'  
I kneed his stomach, effectively releasing myself in the process. I gave a smug grin and rolled out of bed.  
'Crazy woman.' I heard Reid grumble.  
I giggled 'Reid, you have to leave before Caleb walks in'.  
Turning around, I found Reid standing up. He wrestled on his shoes by my balcony and walked to the railing.  
Crouched on the railing, he stared down before looking back at me. Smirking, his eyes bled black.  
'See you soon, little Joey'.  
I still remember the day he first called me that.

_(Flashback)_

_It was my twelve birthday and a party was thrown for me at the dells. All my friends were here. Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Caleb and buddies of my six grade.  
Sitting around the round table, I glanced around at my friends. A large pink and white cake sat in the centre of the table, candles stuck into the icing spelling out 'JJ'.  
'Hide and seek anyone?' I suggested.  
Nods and shouts of enthusiasm echoed and I giggled.  
'Reid, you're in first'.  
He groaned, but nodded, covering his eyes muttering the chronological order of numbers all the way to one hundred.  
We all scampered around, finding hidey holes to crouch in. I skipped passed Tyler who crouched low in a bushy shrub. Called had propped himself under the table by Reid's feet. I giggled bubbly and stared around.  
Feet slid under crevices, heads went down in ditches, until everything settled to its normal self.  
It was there I found it. The perfect place.  
Standing leafless was an old willow tree, roots sticking up over the sand.  
'Ninety-one…Ninety-two…Ninety-three…' Reid's voice echoed loudly in my ears.  
Looking around, I quickly scurried up to the dead tree and found it hollow. A pouch-like opening was engraved into the tree and I thought 'perfect!'  
I hopped into the tree and buried myself deep into a tiny crevice.  
'Ninety-nine…One hundred!' Reid cried.  
I gave one lasting giggle, before becoming a stealthy being. I waited in that tree for several minutes, hearing the sounds of the others being found. Caleb had been discovered first, much to his disappointed.  
Curled into a little ball, I dug myself deeper, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps.  
'JJ?' Reid called out.  
A tiny burst of giggles tumbled from my lips and I covered my hand over my mouth. Reid's head popped into the opening of the 'pouch' smirking.  
'Gotcha'.  
I laughed the sound bouncing in the hollow tree. 'I win.'  
He grinned, wide. 'Come on little Joey; your party awaits you!'  
(End)  
_

I grinned at him. 'Really?'  
He nodded, grinning stupidly large.  
I laughed and shake my head. 'See you soon, then'.  
Before he jumped, Reid gave me a light kiss on the cheek and a wink.

He was gone from my sight as Caleb walked into my room. Turning, I found him holding something in his hands, grinning.  
'What's that?' I asked suspiciously.  
'Your dress for tonight,' he grinned wider.  
It was all he said, before leaving my room, the dress lying on my bed.

Staring at myself in my full body length mirror, I had to admit: the dress was pretty cool. It was a white silk dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had two layers. The first wrapped snuggly around my body, following every curve of my body, the other was loose, hanging loosely everywhere.  
It fit me warmly.  
Modeling on my feet were shining gold pumps, matching the gold necklace that was hung around my neck. It was diamond cut, with tiny diamonds patterning the necklace.  
Distracting me from my ogling was raised voices from downstairs. I listened intently to hear the conversation.  
'What are you doing here?' It was Caleb's voice.  
'I'm seeing if Joey's coming to Nicky's tonight?' Reid smirked.  
I rolled my eyes, tsking.  
'Don't you remember? She's attending a dinner party tonight,' called sighed.  
'Can I see her?'  
I heard Caleb's defeated sigh. 'I'll go and get her'.  
I giggled, already out the door and down the hallway. I reached the top of the staircase to see both boys standing there.  
Reid smirked and whistled. 'Little Joey do good'.  
I smirked back. 'Why thank you'.  
Caleb looked at me. 'Five minutes'. He walked away.  
'He's letting you out of the house in that?' Reid teased.  
I trotted down the stairs and stood in front of him. I was still a few inches shorter than his 5" 9 inches. He eyed my up and down approvingly, winking.  
'You look sexy,' Reid smirked.  
I laughed, shaking my head. 'I guess I should say 'thank you'. I mean it's probably the closest to a complement I'll get from you, Blondie'.  
'You know it, little Joey'.  
I giggled as Caleb waltzed back in and linked his arm with mine. 'Come on JJ, time to go'.  
I sighed. 'Seeya player'.  
He smirked and nodded as I hopped into the awaiting limousine. The driver took off down the gravel driveway, leaving behind Caleb and Reid.

I arrived to the French speaking chaperone. The mansion was smaller than mine, but just as elegantly designed.  
'**Bonsoir**,' he greeted, kindly. (_Good evening_)  
I greeted him back and he smiled. 'Follow me to Madame Peters, Mrs. Danvers'.  
His deep, French accent licked every word he spoke. I didn't need to correct him with the 'Mrs.' part.  
Following him into the house, I peered around. Everything shone with a sparkly twinkle. All floors were carpeted in peach rugs and underneath were polished wooden floors. I was blinded by how clean and sparkly everything was. My heels clicked as they hit the wood outside, onto the wooden deck. The starless night was brightened by the twinkling fairy lights that were wrapped around the pillars and trees, I was afraid something might catch fire.

Aging adults mingled around drinking bubbly champagne and red or white wine. Men in James Bond suits and the women in long flowing gowns and evening wear. Their hair in high does. The chaperone led me right to a tall, red headed woman in a long silvery gown with a furry boa slung over her shoulders. She was talking, in French, to a man in a simple gray tuxedo and purple tie. She laughed lightly and turned to me. She also had a strong French accent.  
'Ah, Ms. Danvers. What charming attire!' she grinned, shining her white teeth. 'But where is Mrs. Danvers? I trust she is in good health?'  
'Oh yes. She flew to Ireland; an old friend is sick. I am here for her tonight.'  
'I understand'.  
I smiled, relieved the lie was convincing. Mum was the unhealthy one. I bit back the choking in my throat.  
'Well, I assume Caleb is with her?'  
'No, he is caring for father tonight'.  
'My dear, I terribly apologize for the illness of your dear father, William. He was such a dear friend of ours,' Mrs. Peters tsked, a frown etched her beautiful face.  
I nodded and sighed. 'What a beautiful home you have, Mrs. Peters'.  
She grinned. 'Yes. My dear husband is such a darling. Always one to impress. I wouldn't care if I lived in an old cottage, but alas, he finds this grand architect!'  
I just couldn't picture Mrs. Peters in an old cottage. She was a beautiful lady, with long, straight features. Her figure was exceptionally petite, though she stood towering over me.  
'Dinner shall be about a short moment away,' she smiled. 'I hope you like your French cuisines!'  
The bright woman than laced her arm through mine and floated through the crowds, introducing me to old and aging men and women who I'd never remember. They all gave me warm and welcoming smiles and talked to me about the town and Spencer and my friends. All seem to be visitors from other countries. French, German, Russian and Spanish.  
One old woman, whose name was the only one I tried to remember, Ms. Loa-treeier was a seventy-year-old aged Rio de-Janiero lady had the most fascinating story of her samba dancing days. Her husband, who had died in war, was once a rich man with allies across the globe. What interested me the most was her ability to know a secret I kept from everyone. All but the boys.  
'You, my child, are gifted with powers!' she whispered to me in her raspy voice.  
'What?' I mumbled, squinting my eyes cautiously.  
'You and four others hold secrets of a covenant. My dear, you have a line of extraordinary powers! Believe me, you are nearing the breaking string that binds you from your powers! The ones you've got now are nothing compared to these!'  
Everyone had entered the dining room by now and I was left with her. I made no intention to move from my spot in front of her.

'You're unique. The first one to bleed the sacred craft of witchery and more. My dear Jenson, you keep secrets. It's what's holding you back! No lies, no secrets.'  
She smiled, kindly and I smiled back.  
'You also fancy one,' she laughed, huskily.  
A slow smile crept over my face. 'What?'  
'I see blue, blue eyes. They pierce right through your soul. He fancies you too'.  
'Okay, we're stopping now,' I said, abruptly.  
We giggled together, walking in the house for dinner.

It was over in a few short hours.

My limo was waiting out the front of her house as I climbed down the front stairs. Ms. Loa-terrier casually following behind.  
I was sitting in the limo as she knelt to my level.  
She gave a warmly smile. 'Feel free to visit me anytime, child. I only live four houses away!'  
I grinned and nodded. 'See you, Ms…..'  
'Call me Melea'.  
I smiled as I closed the door and the driver took off, speeding down the streets.


	4. It's A Common Fear

**Sorry for the slow updates. Tests still flow thru n im getting pissed off! So this chapter will consist of ****a hell of a lot of flirting between our favorite Blonde and JJ! Maybe, a proposal for a first date??? Hmmmmm! Read on to find out more!  
______________**

I yawned tiredly; resting my head on the desk I sat by. The teacher was a bore, talking about something I couldn't care less about. His words muddled together and I, again, yawned.  
Reid sat beside me slumped in his chair texting on his phone. I watched his fingerless gloves waver over the buttons and, if I listened hard enough, I could actually hear the _beep _it made. I groaned and sat up, staring down at the other students in the class. Most were slumping in their seats, shrinking down into a slumber of bored murmurs. A few students sat straight in their seats listening intently to the teacher, as if he were some ancient god. I scoffed lightly, thinking of Mr. Price in a long flowing robe in some angelic painting.  
I giggled.  
Caleb, who was a few feet down, swiveled in his chair to look at me. He was one of those eager classmates.  
I raised an eyebrow in a bored fashion mouthing 'What?' He shook his hand and huffed, turning toward the front.  
I snorted, snobbishly. 'Stupid brother'.  
I heard Reid chuckle and his index finger tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him and sighed.  
'Told you,' he mouthed.  
I gave a snorted sigh, gaining an amused expression from him.  
Reid had, last night, snuck into my room, again, fuming about Caleb. I cleaned the glass he was struck with as he told me the story. It seems Caleb is blaming Reid for 'Using' on a student that died at the Dells. We couldn't tell Caleb where Reid was because…well, he was in my room. And that in itself was bad enough. Caleb would flip if he found out the nightly routine.  
I was just as mad at Caleb.  
'And finally Stephen King', droned Mr. Price.  
'Yeah! Dream catcher was the shit!' Reid smirked.  
Snickers arose around the class as Mr. Price snorted. 'Thank you, Mr. Garwin. But I believe the term is The Shining.'  
I chuckled. 'Idiot'.  
Reid kicked my leg, hearing me. I kicked him back, harder. He groaned. 'Bitch!'  
I gasped dramatically and shoved him with my elbow. 'Asshole!"

He chuckled, dipping his head with a little shake.  
I smirked and kicked him again.

I loved swimming. The cool water of the pool was always a relief and a way to forget your problems. I needed a good swim.  
Marissa, my swimming buddy, was bouncing up and down excitedly. Her wide grin was shining her white teeth.  
'Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!' she sang, jumping beside me.  
I was pulling my hair into a high pony tail, the strands brushing against my neck. 'Jesus woman, hold on!' I argued, playfully.  
She giggled uncontrollably as I tugged the tail tightly. I sighed and we walked out in our swim suits. Marissa wore a navy blue one piece, and I wore a matching white suit. We strolled down the slippery tiles alongside the pool, talking.  
'So, what's with you and Reid?' Marissa asked, glancing at the group of shirtless boys by the diving blocks.  
I groaned. 'Why does everyone ask that?'  
she snickered. 'Because you flirt crazy.'  
I nudged her shoulder, warning her that she stood between the water and me. One push and she was in.  
she laughed loudly. 'What?'  
I huffed and scowled, the words of Maria floating back in my head. _You fancy one. _ Bleh! Yeah right! Okay, it's taking a while to convince myself, but so what? What if I did fancy him? It wasn't a crime to crush on your brother's friend. I mean it's not like we'd get hitched and raise a frigging family together.  
I shivered involuntary, thinking of the word 'babies'. Ever since I was fifteen, I had a serious phobia toward kids under the age of nine. They were annoying, whiny bunch of misfits throughout the human race. And they all hated me. They were small and fragile and I always kept a distance of about thirteen feet between me and the brats.  
They were also too cute for their own good. Using their frigging cuteness to get what they wanted. They brainwash the adults, I reckon.

'I mean, you talk dirty to him, you can flirt with him. Jesus Christ, JJ. You have the poor fellow wrapped around your finger!'  
I huffed and gave her look. I slugged my arm across her shoulders and threw her into the water. Marissa let out a girlish scream before hitting the water with a big 'SPLASH'. I kept on walking like nothing had happened, picking up my pace a little.


	5. Love Life Set Up

**Heyhey its keys here!! So, im in need of ideas for stories!! My mind is a blank and unnecessarily carrying excess air. I NEED HELP!!! After this chapter im out of ideas for a few weeks. So if u want me to write more, u need to inspire me with your words of wisdom in the magical box. AKA, reviews!! ****Oh n im sorry for the no date proposal thingy!! U kno, my bad!! On wards! Tho itll b in here!  
**

He was still knocking. Standing outside my door, banging on the wooden door, apologizing over and over again. I wouldn't let him in. Because I couldn't let him in. Reid was sitting on my bed, casually. I sat on his lap, wearing his beanie and restraining my giggles.  
'JJ, I'm really sorry!' Caleb said. 'Please, can we talk?'  
I cleared my throat. 'Not until you apologize to Reid!'  
I heard his strained sigh. 'I already have! I swear!'  
Looking at Reid, I quirked an eyebrow. He nodded. I laughed silently and then to Caleb, 'Fine!'

Squirming out of his grasp, I heard him groan as I rolled my hips against his lap. I smirked, hopping off the bed and walking to the door. My hand on the handle, I turned back to Reid. He rolled his eyes and flipped out of bed also, running into my wardrobe.  
I let Caleb in. I feigned angry-mad. 'Yes?'  
'I'm really sorry. I know you are mad at me for throwing Reid into glass at Nicky's. But I didn't mean to make you mad,' he said, frowning.  
'Well, he is my best friend. And you also Used while, if I'm not right, correct me, telling Reid not to get addicted?'  
He didn't correct me. 'I know'.  
He looked down at his feet like a disobedient puppy. A ridiculous theory flashed into my head and the words spilled out before I could stop myself.

'What would you do if I dated Reid?'  
His eyes stared into mine in shock. 'What?' he hissed.  
'don't make me repeat myself,' I said, flinching slightly knowing Reid was getting a kick out of this.  
he gaped at me before clearing his throat. 'I'd… be shocked.'  
I quirked an eyebrow.  
He sighed, continuing. 'And I'd tell you you'd be making a mistake. He's an idiot! He wouldn't know the first thing about dating!'  
Ouch.

The small smile I held crept larger into a Cheshire grin. 'Oh my god. You're totally trying to set up my love life!'  
His face contorted into lying confusion as I laughed. He knew exactly what I was talking about.  
I explained. 'you don't won't me dating Reid because his clueless? Oh Jesus, Caleb. Even I don't believe that! You don't won't me dating Reid because he's not in your description!'  
I stuttered. 'I don't know what you're talking about'.  
I smirked. 'Oh, I believe you do. Caleb, you're being an older brother, but that is a little too far. If I make a wrong move, you'll make it a dramatic catastrophe. You won't me to date someone who is respectable, responsible and mature. Kind of like you.' I smiled.  
he narrowed his eyes a little. 'I know what is best, Jenson…'  
'For you,' I interrupted.  
He stared at me, defeated. 'I'll talk to you in the morning'.  
Then, he walked away sulking, leaving me there sniggering.  
I turned around and found him on my bed, his hands behind his head.  
His wide smirk annoyed me. 'What?'  
'I never knew how much your brother didn't trust me!' he smirked, sighing happily.  
I huffed and walked to the bed, crawling into the sheets. 'Yeah, well. That's Caleb for you'.

I scratched my temple as Reid laughed quietly.  
'So, about this dating thing…'  
I groaned and buried my head into my pillows and blankets.


End file.
